Oh how much I never knew
by August Grey
Summary: Videl stumbles across Gohan's childhood journal. Many of the thing Gohan's keeps bottled up inside are revealed to his wife in this book. What will she learn? 'I never knew how much I didn't know about you.' Full summary inside. Plz R&R. [G&V] Ch. 1 Up.


**Oh how much I never knew**

By BlueNightGVZ2341

**

* * *

AU: **I never knew how much I didn't know about you. While moving into their new home Videl stumbles upon a box containing some of Gohan's old things. One of them being a very personal journal that Gohan kept as a young boy. Videl reads it and finds out much of her husbands cryptic past. Read to find out more. R&R plz!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of the characters 

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Moving Out**

Son Videl set another cardboard box down by the small stepladder leading down from the attic.

This had been going on for days; she and Gohan had been moving some of his old things into their new house.

They recently returned from their honeymoon and got right down to moving into their own place, not wanting to burden either of their parents by staying there.

Another factor was Chi-Chi's relentless pestering about grandchildren, which really helped their effort towards moving faster.

"I'll take that," Gohan offered as he stole the box from her.

"Thanks," she sighed as the raven-haired woman rested on a crate wiping her sweaty brow.

"No problem," the Demi-Saiyan said as he flashed the 'Son grin'™, "I'll come back up for the other stuff in a minute."

"No," Videl cut in holding her hands up, "I got this, you've done enough all ready, just rest for a little."

"You sure?" Gohan questioned with a hint of hope in his voice.

"I can tell you need a break," she teased as she pecked him quickly on the lips.

"Thanks Vi, I'll see you back at the house," the half-breed fighter replied gratefully as he exited the attic.

After she watched her husband leave Videl focused back on her work.

Boxes still lined the walls of the small crawl space, as she knew her work wasn't going to be finished soon.

"Oh boy," she said to nobody as she put a small loose strand of hair behind her ear, "This is going to just great."

The new wife of Gohan strode over to the farthest corner of the room first.

The boxes looked quiet old and mangled they looked like the masking tape on the ends was the only thing holding it together.

Bending down she lifted it with ease but then the weight began to take its toll, her balance became wobbly and uneasy before she ultimately landed on her knees cascading the contents of the box all over the dusty floor.

Most of what came out was old books and worn clothing, which was a refreshing change next to discovering their old Saiyaman outfits.

Videl had lost that fight to whether they kept those old things or not, the Demi-Saiyan triumphed surprisingly and they old uniforms stayed, much to her detest.

Back to the situation at hand, Videl scanned over the contents of the box, most of the books were Gohan's old text books, courtesy of Chi-Chi.

Finally there was one book that stood out it was a brown hardcover book that had written in black marker, _'Gohan's Journal._' That brought a smile to her face, this must have been from Gohan's early childhood something that her husband rarely if not ever discussed.

Her curiosity reached new heights as she traced his name gently with her index finger.

Several times she held back from opening it, it had occurred to her that this was a bad idea, if Gohan didn't ever talk about stuff like this there had to be a reason.

However Videl ignored it in the end and opened the book to the first page, which had written his name and the date.

Skipping to the next page Videl saw the first entry it was when Gohan was four years old:

**

* * *

May 13, 761 A.D.**

_Today Dad is taking me to see his old friends out in the middle of the ocean. I can't wait to fly Nimbus! It's so exciting, Dad tries to teach me how to fly but I'm too scared, I don't want to fall. He really wants me to be a martial artist but I don't want to hurt anybody. _

_When I grow up I want to be an orthopedist just like Mom wants. _

_Daddy tries a lot to let Mom let me fight but every time he does she gets really angry and yells and stuff. I should get going now I can smell breakfast! _

_Mom always makes the best pancakes, bye._

_Gohan_

* * *

Videl felt a compassionate smile graze her lips; Gohan must have been so cute when he was that age. She turned to the next page and first glanced at the date it was almost one year later. 

**

* * *

May 15, 762 A.D.**

_I finally am back with my family, it feels weird writing or even talking since I haven't for quite some time. Piccolo took me out in the wild to train me, which was really hard for a little while. _

_Mom is going crazy because I have been gone for so long. If it was a year ago I would be crying like a little baby but ever since the day Radditz came to earth I've never been the same. _

_Dad is alive again. _

_He died to kill Uncle Radditz and in doing so saved the world, for now at least. _

_There were two more Saiyans that are coming that are much stronger than Radditz was and they arrived a few days ago. Right now I'm in the hospital after the fight with the Saiyans. _

_Mom is giving me a break from studying so since I can't move right now I might as well write. _

* * *

Videl paused for a second, _two _Saiyans? 

They had to be Vegeta and his comrade. She remembered hearing Bulma talk about it one day when she was over at Capsule Corp. at one of the parties that she had thrown.

After shaking the subject she looked back to journal to continue reading.

_

* * *

Piccolo says I needed to be with them to fight, but I didn't think I was ready._

_ He says I have great potential and that I showed it during the six months that I spent training with him. _

_He wanted to train with me because during fighting Uncle Radditz I attacked him and actually hurt him, something that Dad and Piccolo couldn't do._

_ At one time though I left for home, I missed Mom so much and I took a raft to try and get home, but there was a storm. I landed on an Island the next day by two little kids waking me up, they were really nice. _

_They took me back to their home, they were orphans along with another big group of them. These people would come to get and they would refuse to go, all the orphans didn't want to go because they thought the adults would be mean to them. _

_There was one orphan, his name was Vigaro, he was like their guardian at the time, but one time when the child services came back he left and took me with him. _

_He said he left because the children deserved a better life than what he could give them._

_ I eventually agreed with him, it was kind of him to give them a chance with a normal life. I wish I could have that chance again. During the fight with the Saiyans I was scared everyone was dying, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu and even Piccolo. _

_That put me over the edge I fought against that jerk with all I got. _

_Piccolo died because I didn't take the chance I had to fight. Eventually Vegeta killed Nappa, I was stunned at the murder of his own guard but I wasn't surprised that someone like him did it. Dad came back and then he and Vegeta fought. _

_He almost killed Dad, but the rest is a blur to me since I was unconscious. So right now I still am in the hosptial, you can hear Dad's cries to get away from the needles. _

_The strongest man in the world and he goes weak kneed at the sight of a needle, who would have thought. _

_I better go now, bye._

_Gohan_

* * *

As soon as Videl finished reading that she heard someone coming up the stepladder. 

She slammed the book shut abruptly and shoved it back into the pile that fell pretending to be cleaning up.

"Hiya Videl," Goten chirped as he came upstairs the ever-popular Son Grin™ plastered to his face.

"Hey Goten," she replied blowing a loose end of her hair out of her face, "What are you doing up here?"

"I wanted to help you guys," he answered innocently.

"What is the real reason?" Videl inquired placing one hand firmly on her hip, her other hand holding the box.

"Gohan said we can't spar until you're done," the youngest child of Goten admitted as he hung his head.

Videl smiled, "Okay, here take a few boxes," as she handed him three that were off to the side.

The ten-year-old half-breed strode down stairs over to their new house leaving Videl alone once more.

She set down her own box and pulled out the journal putting it in her flannel shirt, that was opened to reveal a white tank top.

Videl buttoned some of the bottom buttons to hide the book as she walked down stairs. The smell of Chi-Chi's cooking was detectable as soon as she reached the bottom step.

"That smells great Chi-Chi," Videl praised as she looked at her mother-in-law over the stove.

"Thank you Videl, would you like some?" the older woman offered as she gazed over to her eldest son's wife.

"No thanks, I'm quite full," Videl lied, she didn't want Chi-Chi to see that she stumbled upon Gohan's old journal. "Okay but please I want you two to come over tonight to eat with us," Goku's wife insisted.

"Sure, we'll be there," she answered as she exited the small house as he walked across the lawn to her own home.

She opened the door to see Gohan napping on the couch. As she looked at her husband a picture of Gohan as a four-year-old replaced her buff spouse on the couch.

Not wanting to disturb him she tiptoed upstairs to their new attic where the boxes they transported now resided. Goten popped out of nowhere as she ascended the stairs to the crawl space.

"Hi again!" Goten blurted out. Videl clutched her heart in surprise, "G-g-goten," she panted, "Don't do that."

The younger of the two brothers broke out laughing at his sister-in-laws expense.

"Sorry Videl, I couldn't resist," the Demi-Saiyan apologized as he clutched his ribs.

She swatted him playfully over the head. Unknowingly the book fell out of Videl's hiding spot right in front of Goten. She felt her heart stop as she watched Goten pick up the journal.

The perky Demi-Saiyan glanced at the cover and then his stern expression met Videl's.

"Where did you find this?"

**

* * *

End of Chapter One **

**A/N: I know you much rather read the next chapter of Life after deaths of Miss Satan than this but I've been wanting to write this story for a while. I hope you liked it. Tell me if you want me to continue it or not. If I don't get enough reviews for it I will scrap the idea. If you're wondering Gohan is able to write when he is four, I know kind of weird but since Chi-Chi crammed the of being an orthopedist in his head I don't think it is far out of Gohan's reach to be able to write at such an early age. Just thought I'd clear that up. Anyway I really hoped you like this start to it. Please R&R and I will update Life after deaths and Miss Satan ASAP! You guys rock my socks**

**BlueNightGVZ2341  
**


End file.
